The Chitauri are coming
by Alliprince
Summary: You think you know pain? You will long for something as sweet as pain. Those were the words the Other had spoken to Loki, and no matter what the prince tried to do to stop it, they would always get him in the end. Rated T for Violence and Torture! There will be Loki torture scenes! (Do not own cover and will not update regularly! Only when I feel like it. Sorry)
1. The kidnapping

**The kidnapping**

**A/N: Yes, yet another fanfiction story. :P This used to be Loki's Trial but I really wanted to change everything on it so I deleted that story and have made this story! :) Sorry to those who liked Loki's Trial. I hope you enjoy this! :)**

Loki sat in the white cell, sitting on the bed as he tossed a small chess piece in the air and caught it. At first glance, he looked bored. Sitting there casually as he tossed around an object, staring at the ceiling and occasionally letting out small sighs. His mind however, was completely different. It had only been around a month since the entire Avengers business. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he thought about being beaten by mere Midgardians. Pathetic! Then again, he hadn't _exactly_ been in his right mind at the time, but that didn't matter. If only he had been able to control the man of irons mind, things could have turned out much differently, most likely, for the best. If only he had been more on guard when talking to the Spider about the Hawk, maybe things would have turned out differently. He had not even planned to make the Green Monster come out, but the Hulk had still made an appearance and ruined the team for a little while… Maybe, if Loki didn't leave and had stayed for something or had someone stay to keep the team apart and arguing, things would have worked out. Loki knew he could sit here all day and night, wondering and thinking about the 'what ifs'. The truth was, Loki was relieved, happy even, when Thor had captured him and dragged him back to Asgard. The Golden palace was safe, almost no one could break in our out. He was safe… Safe from what you may ask?

_If you fail…If the tesseract is kept from us. There will be no realm, no deserted moon, no crevasse we can't find you!_

Loki had thought they would come for him immediately after his defeat. So when they didn't… it made him think. Maybe, the so called Avengers had wiped the entire Chitauri race out. And for the first time in a long while, he almost felt at peace. Sure, his real father had been a Frost Giant and his fake father had lied to him, his brother had cast him out and his mother had yet to come speak with him. He was alone, and unwanted, but he was _safe_.

He'd been put on trial when he got back, which went surprisingly well. Odin had simply decided his fate would be to spend however long needed, locked away like another one of his stolen relics until they had use of him… just like usual.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" The All father had asked, sitting on top of his mighty thrown, a judging frown of his face. Loki did feel slightly bad about what he had done, but he wasn't in his right mind at the time. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin and death."

Well, he was the god of chaos was he not? What did the All Father expect? Loki kept a smirk on his face as he stared up at Odin. Loki had made a retort casually, letting his silver tongue take over and the next thing he knew he was in the prison cell… the _safe_ prison cell, or what he thought was the safe prison cell.

Loki slowly sat up, eye brow raising slightly as a guard passed out. It had been obvious that morning that Loki's personal guard was drunk. It could be assumed that the reason he'd passed out was because of the high dosage of mead. However, the flickering of lights and the sudden chill in the room told Loki otherwise.

_You think you know pain?_

A voice echoed around his cell, Loki instantly standing up and glancing around the room. It couldn't be them. He was supposed to be safe here! No, it couldn't be!

_You will long for something as sweet as pain!_

It was. With a sharp intake of breath Loki stepped away from the clear wall as Chitauri appeared out of nowhere. Something was different about them though, they seemed stronger… and none of the other prisoners noticed.

"_Hello Laufeyson_," The Other's cold, chilly voice ran through the air as he appeared just outside of the clear wall closet to Loki. "_Are you ready to begin_?"

***Break line!***

Thor, along with the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and about twenty palace guards raced towards the prison as the alarm bells sang.

"I thought the All Father assured everyone that Loki was not capable of breaking those enchantments to keep him _inside_ his prison cell!" Sif growled angrily as she unsheathed her sword.

"It would appear he misjudged," Thor narrowed his eyes. What they didn't know, was it wasn't Loki who had broken the protection enchantments… It was The Other.

"What's your play?" Loki growled angrily as Three Chitauri led him towards their hidden ship, The Other leading.

"My master requested it look like you broke out on your own," The Other smirked as they walked. The alien could practically see the gears turning a hundred miles a minute as Loki tried to figure out why.

"You think they still care about me?" Loki let out a small chuckle. "It was foolish of you to make it appear _I_ was the one who broke out. They will search even harder since they would believe I am a danger to the nine realms."

"_You are wrong Laufeyson_," The Other turned to him as the boarded the ship, rotting flesh filling the prince's nose. It was revolting. "_They will search far and wide for you yes, but they would do it even more so if they knew you were being taken against your will. You may not think so, but they still wish for your redemption. We have more time to… fulfill our threats now._"

With narrowed eyes, Loki's hands were tied to the wall, enchanted shackles keeping him from using magic as the ship flew away. Dread filled in the pit of his stomach as he saw the aircraft doors shut, leaving him in a darkened plane with deadly creatures that wanted him to be tortured. This would be horrid.

***Break line!***

Thor along with the guards and his friends searched the entire palace.

"He cannot have just vanished!" Sif declared angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Does Loki not have the ability to teleport, Lady Sif?" Fandral retorted with a small eye roll. "The criminal is most likely a very long ways from here now."

"Then you will search all the nine realms if you must," Odin walked into the room, everyone bowing in respect as he entered. "Loki must be returned to his cell to fulfill the punishments for his crimes. You will set out immediately Thor."

"Of course Father," Thor bowed once again before he set off, determination written across his face. He would find Loki and he would bring him back, little did he know, it would not be the way anyone expected.

**A/N: Ooooh! It's all... mysterious! lol :P I hope you enjoyed reading this! **


	2. Alone and Forgotten

**Alone and forgotten**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I am SO SORRY! DX I really should have updated this a lot sooner. Sorry!**

Loki didn't know how long he had been in the small ship. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. So far, he hadn't received a lot of damage, just the occasional scratch from a Chitauri, but nothing he couldn't handle. However, it was obvious that he wasn't here just to receive a couple scratches. They'd also put a gag on his mouth, so he would not be able to use his silver tongue.

_"How are you fairing Laufeyson?"_ The Other asked mockingly as he slowly bent down in front of the kidnapped prince. Loki glared up defiantly as the alien smirked. "We have almost arrived at our destination."

Loki's stomach lurched slightly as he felt the ship land, a loud clank sounding off around the ship. With a small hiss, the Chitauri cut the enchanted chains off the wall and dragged him towards the door, the cuffs still attached firmly to his hands. The moment the door opened, Loki knew he would not escape without assistance.

"Welcome to your new home Frost Midget!" The Other laughed, the Chitauri screeching in triumph and stomping their feet. There was only one entrance to where they were leading Loki. The ship had pulled into a mother ship, much newer than the last one (which had exploded from the nuke Iron Man had sent towards it.) Loki knew he would suffer, and he most certainly knew he would long for something as sweet as pain.

***Break line!***

"I cannot see him," Hiemdall sighed as the Warriors three and Sif sighed. Their task would be hard.

"I thank you for your time Hiemdall," Thor stated as he walked away.

"That is not all," everyone stopped in their tracks and slowly turned towards the man. Thor raised an eyebrow slightly as he motioned for Hiemdall to continue. "I can no longer see the Tesseract either."

"What are you saying?" Lady Sif asked with worry, dread setting into their stomachs. "Loki has the tesseract?"

Hiemdall appeared unsure as he cocked his head to the side. "It would appear that way."

"But you are unsure," Hogan stated grimly.

"It would not be wise to assume Loki has it. Some sort or trickery is at play here, be wary," Hiemdall warned them. As Thor walked away, he could not help but feel worried for his younger brother. He no longer trusted Loki, but he did not want to see him hurt.

**_*_****Break line!****_*_**

Loki held back a yelp of pain as the Chitauri soldier sunk his claws into his shoulder, blood trickling down his bare back. This wouldn't be over soon, they wanted to hear him scream and Loki knew it. He'd only been on the ship for a couple hours, but so far, the most major wound was the one he was receiving right now. What where they waiting for? Not that Loki minded them taking their time, the longer they took to get to the 'main event' the better. But it came with a downside. Waiting, wondering if this next painful scratch across the back or face would be the beginning of it. He knew the Other wanted him to scream, shout, and even beg for mercy. So why in the Nine Realms was he giving him petty scratches?

"_Tell me Laufeyson_," the Other bent down on front of him, tugging at the princes hair. "_What are your fears_?"

Mind games… this would be far worse than Loki suspected. Sure, he knew they were going rip into his flesh, pull out his hair and possible take away a couple of fingers. Anything to get him to scream. But the Other planned on Mind Games. He planned to dig deep into the princes mind and rip the already failing sanity, ripping it into shreds bit by bit. Piece by Piece.

"_Do you fear Frigga, telling you that you are a disappointment_?" the Other questioned, waiting for a reaction. "_Or perhaps your mother dying while you sit idly, doing nothing. You are a disappointment and a failure. Both your fathers hated you! You are alone… and forgotten._"

Loki couldn't reply, for the gag was still in place. If he could, Loki was sure he would have made a snappy, yet witty retort.

"_We are waiting to begin the real fun, that you have noticed I am sure,"_ The Other slowly got up and began walking away, the Chitauri following. Loki quirked an eyebrow as the creature paused and turned towards him slightly. Slowly, a blue glow filled the room, making the prince's eyes widen. "You will work for us again Laufey. You will take the Tesseract and you shall say you brilliantly stole it."

The Other paused once again as Loki gave him a look, one that said it would have to be over a billion years of torture until he would work for them.

"You will work for us… we will persuade you," the Other promised and with that, left the room, the door slamming shut and leaving Loki in a world of pure darkness. Something scuttled across the ground, Loki's eyes darting around the room even though he could see nothing.

"Well, well, well," a high pitched voice hissed. Loki felt something incredibly slimy touch his cheek. The moment it pulled away, pain erupted from the spot it had touched. The slime was acid, though Loki doubted it could burn a hole through his face. It was just there to cause pain. "Let's have some fun."

**A/N: Dun, dun DUN! :D Tell me what you thought? :P It was short, I know. I'm sorry! I'm not really sure where this is going. Sorry for taking so long to update! :P Anywho, give me your ideas on where you want to see this go! :D How should I get the Avengers in this? Should Loki have a love intrest (not OC, one of the real characters.) *Gets a look of sadness over my face as I take a deep breath* TELLL MEEE! What you want to happen. **


End file.
